noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 262
|image = Ch262.jpg |Release Date = 10 December 2012 |Chapter = Chapter 262 |Volume = 05 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 261 |Next Chapter = Chapter 263}}Frankenstein and Seira are led to the place where Tao and Takeo are bound. Judging their conditions, Frankenstein deems they will die shortly if they are not treated immediately. Bonerre watches them from behind and feels relieved that Yuri has escaped safely rather than risk being caught. He aims a blast from behind. As the smoke clears, Bonerre is showed impaled with Frankenstein's deadly spears and he dies as he didn't attempt to resist. But before dying, he tells that the attack was not meant for Frankenstein or Seira. At this, Frankenstein is shocked to see Tao and Takeo in an even worse state although they didn't get hit as Seira shielded them. He tells Seira that they need to take the two home immediately. Elsewhere, Crombell senses that one of his assassins has died. Yuri reports that Bonerre has been killed. The 10th and 11th Elder were annihilated as well. Dr. Crombel asks him who did it. Yuri replies that he couldn't witness personally but Bonerre had informed that the Loyard Clan leader and the one who killed 12th Elder were involved. Furthermore, Mark did not get caught and is on his way with the data he has gathered from the house. Dr. Crombel is relieved to hear that and he tells Yuri to go in hiding as well as keep watch on them. After disconnecting from the communication, Crombel takes pleasure in wondering what the expressions of other Elders might be after they get the news. Tao and Takeo are brought home. But another major shock awaits the four of them - Frankenstein's lab is completely destroyed and all his data stolen! Frankenstein couldn't believe this has happened, and worse, it had to happen now of all times. M-21 tells they found M-24 gone and the lab in this state when they arrived. Frankenstein sadly states that fixing the lab would take too long and they can't even use the other underground lab which is also in no condition. M-21 suggests using the KSA lab but Frankenstein eliminates that option too because there are no adequate equipments for treating highly modified humans like these two. At this rate, Tao and Takeo will die for sure. Just then Rai enters the lab, saying he won't allow that to happen. He will awaken both of them. Although it won't take them to the strongest state, awakening will enhance their healing and prevent their deaths. At this, Frankenstein urges his master not to do it since he is in no condition for using so much power. M-21 is also worried that awakening two people at once might be too much even for Rai. Tao and Takeo gains conscious and speak out with smiles that Rai doesn't need to go that far for them. They can die happily after having lived such a wonderful life with all of them. Rai replies that they are under 'his' care and so he can't just let them die. He has also had fun and he will be responsible for them. Frankenstein fails to stop his master. Rai takes both Tao and Takeo's blood, wipes it on his own chin and tells them to '''Wake up. '''Both of them open their glaring eyes and suffer some painful changes in their bodies. Right when the two of them stabilize, Rai collapses while Frankenstein calls out to his master. In the Elders' council, they are surprised to hear of the two elders' demise. It is hard for them to believe that the Loyard Clan leader did it alone. They surmise that Lukedonia was directly involved after finding out about the 4th Elder (Roctis). Since they have long desired to wipe out Lukedonia anyway, the elders declare war. Furthermore, the 5th, 7th and 8th Elders are sent to investigate where the other elders were annihilated and invoke judgement to all involved.